Someone's Coming!
by lampidyhats
Summary: Phil forgot to upload his new video and Dan has convinced him that it needs to be uploaded today. For this to happen, they must find Ben's laptop and sneakily upload the video. But when the two hear someone coming down the hall, they panic.


A/N:** Last night it was like 3am (So really early today I guess) I had this idea so I wrote until my phone died. I hope you find pleasure in my insomniatic thoughts of writing.**

"Stop worrying so much." Dan said in attempt to make his best friend Phil relax.

The two had decided that it would be a freaking wonderful idea to try and snag Ben Cook's laptop and try to upload Phil's video. Phil had forgoten to do the task the prior day and insisted that he upload it today.

The only problem was that they would both be busy all day filming with other youtubers for Becoming YouTube. Phil was in posession of the video file and all he needed to do was plug into a computer.

Dan was with Phil for encouragement and the adrenaline rush. Somehow, Dan had convinced Phil that he couldn't just ask for the laptop because laptops are like children and you can't just ask to take them then throw them in your van and take off.

It didn't help that Phil's response was, "but what if I'm giving the kids candy?"

To which Dan jokingly mumbled the words "Your disgusting."

And that's what led to where they were now. Sneaking around to find Ben's laptop.

"It's probably in his room." Dan whispered.

Phil and him weren't the only youtubers in the house. Most of the YouTube British community was here.

"Are you positive?" Phil asked nervously.

"Not at all."

"Good enough for me."

And with that they quietly made their way to Ben's room.

"This feels wrong." Phil whined.

"Think of your subscribers Phil!"

Dan was enjoying this more than he did actually filming for Becoming YouTube. He wasn't going to just, give up! Once they'd reached Ben's room, the search for the laptop began. The room looked like a tornado had recently passed through when Phil found it under Ben's bed and quickly imported the video.

Dan sat beside Phil on the bed, watching as Phil typed in the description and uploaded his video. Phil broke out in a smile, relieved that he'd completed the task.

"That was close!" He said, sounding rather exasperated.

Dan laughed in agreement. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A panicked expression melted across Dans face. Phil shut the laptop and hid it back under the bed.

"Someone's coming!" Phil's voice lowered.

"I am well aware. Is there any room under the bed?!" Dan asked.

His voice was dripping with the adrenaline that he had been loving, but now it was mixed with a feeling he didn't like all that much. Anxiety.

"No. There's a bunch of boxes." Phil answered.

The footsteps grew closer with each second and with so little time, neither Dan or Phil would be able to find and fit in a hiding place.

"Maybe we could just play it like we've been just sitting here?" Phil suggested.

"Phil, why on Earth would we be in a bedroom just sitting here?!" Dan replied with a hushed yelling tone.

"Um I don't know. Talking?"

"About what? Our feelings?!"

"Do you want be caught?" Phil asked, worriedly.

"No, but we can't just be talking here. Were alone in a bed! Thats really gay Phil!"

The footsteps had reached the top of the stairs and were drawing closer and closer to the occupied room. Both boys were shaking with anxiety.

"Not as gay as this is going to be." Phil announced.

He pushed Dan down on the bed and swung his legs over his friend, in the position of either winning at wrestling where one had to pin the other down by their hands, or straddling Dan. The door knob started to turn.

"Sorry about this!" Phil whispered.

Dan's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Their lips met forcefully. A bit more rough than Dan would've enjoyed. Phil put his elbows on either side of Dan's face and tangled his fingers in his best friends hair, lowering his body weight onto Dan gradually. Phil knew it needed to look as real as possible and that he would regret this later.

The door opened up and neither Dan or Phil looked up, just to exaggerate how 'into each other' they were.

"Ahem." The owner to the footsteps cleared his throat.

"It's great that your uh... Getting it on and stuff, but could one of you maybe pass the phone charger? Ben needs it."

Phil looked up to see Jack Howard and Dean Dobbs standing in the door way. Jack wasn't talking, he just stood in awe at the two 'friends'. Dan blushed and grabbed the charger, tossing it to Dean. As soon as they left, Phil climbed off of Dan, his face was beet red.

"Sorry for that.."

Dan didn't look at Phil. He looked at the ceiling, still not sitting up.

"Oh no.. It's-it's fine. Really." Dan said, rather flustered. His eyebrows furrowed a bit, almost as if he were confused about something.

Phil grabbed his wrist and pulled him upright. They walked out of the room together and sat in the kitchen. Dan was still locked in his post make out session daze when someone began talking to him and snapped him out of it. Jack and Dean hadn't appeared to have told anyone about their encounter. Still, when they passed, they tended to glance more than once. Dan started to fiddle with his phone to not look awkward when he bit his lip and grew very wide eyed.

"Phil..." He sounded like he was either going to laugh or be incredibly worried.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

Dan turned his phone so Phil could see.

"You DID remember to login to your account and not stay in Bens. Right?" Phil gulped noisily as he Reread the words, mentally slapping himself in the face.

_ninebrassmonkeys has uploaded a new video!_


End file.
